Alex's Hilarious Moments
by TheSceneLover
Summary: A series of One-shots with my OC, Alexandra Torres. Who is also Eve's younger sister. See the life of Alex in the WWE. Story better than summary. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I dont know if I should write more of these... but here is a series of one-shots with my OC Alexandra Torres. Who is Eve's younger sister... Well not that young.. she's only 24. And she's supposed to look like Selena Gomez cause i think she's anyway onto the one-shots R&R! :D_**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or It's People. But i do own this story and My OC.<em>**

"Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve," Alex said. She and Eve were at home taking some much needed time off from the WWE. Alex and Eve were sitting in the living room doing nothing. Well Eve was reading her favorite book **_the Hunger games_ **and Alex was watching TV. And now Alex was dying of boredom. So she decided to annoy her older sister.

"Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve," Eve still wasn't being responsive to Alex's constant name-callings. "Sis, Sis, Sis, Sis, Sis," Alex said, she tried not hard to laugh. Soon enough her sister would get aggravated. "Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel," Alex continued on. "Eve, Eve, Eve… Weeeeaaasel!"

Eve had enough. "For goodness sakes! What?" She yelled. Alex then smiled innocently and said, trying not to laugh, "Hi."

Eve raised an eyebrow at her childish little sister. "Really? That's it?" Alex only nodded and continued watching TV. Eve shook her head, but smiled anyway. She loved her sister to death, seriously she did, but sometimes she was just too much.

***.***

"I can't do it!" Alex Torres yelled out, as she started to nervously shake in her older sister's car. Eve sighed and shook her head, you'd think the girl could take a hit in the face, but she can't take something as simple as_** this**_.

"Alex, come on it's just the dentist," Eve paused." How hard can this be?" Alex shook her head, "Very hard, Eve," Alex said refusing to get out of the car and enter the dentist office. "You know I'm terrified of the dentist!" Eve sighed once more, laying her head back on the seat, and closing her eyes, a couple seconds later, she opened her eyes and turned to look at the shaken up Alex.

"You're 24, Alex, you need to start acting like it," Eve said. "Plus I promised mom I would bring you." Eve then opened her car door and step out of it. She leaned down so she could see in the car, "Now come on, we're just in time for your appointment." Alex sighed and got out of the car. "I don't see why I have too; I'm not a kid anymore." She muttered. "Because you said your Muller was hurting." Eve said as they entered the office.

"You know what?" Alex asked, as they walked to the front desk. "What?" Eve asked. "Let's just get this over with." Eve smiled. "I couldn't agree more." The front desk lady smiled politely and said, "How may I help you?" Eve smiled back. "My sister, Alexandra Torres, has an appointment at 2:30." The front desk lady typed something in the computer and said, "Yes, please head to the back." Alex's eye widen, it's really going to happen. "Eve," Alex said, as they took a seat in the waiting room. "Yeah?" The older brunette said, looking at her sister. "I think the nerves are coming back."

***.***

"You can't catch me!" Alex said as she stopped in her run, to do John Cena's famous hand in the face wave(you know what I mean). "Alex, come on, before they catch us!" AJ yelled to her best friend. The two had gotten into trouble once again. They had filled two balloons with paint and put them in Melina and Gail Kim's lockers.

When Alex noticed that Melina and Gail were getting closer, she ran as fast as she could, catching up to AJ in the process. "See I told you we would get caught," Alex said as she ran a little faster. "Again!" The two brunettes turned the corner and ran faster hopefully Melina and Gail wouldn't know which way they were going.

"Alex! AJ! Get back over here!" They heard Melina shout. Turns out Melina had saw where they were heading. "I told you this was a bad idea," Alex said to AJ. "But Noooo we just had to go along with your plan." AJ scoffed, "You're the one who decided to help me," AJ said as they rounded another corner. "And besides I didn't ask you to help me, did I?" Alex thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I guess you're right." AJ smiled in triumph.

"Ugh, I'm tired!" Alex said. "Well we can't stop now; they'll catch up to us!" AJ exclaimed. "Man how big is this arena? We've been running for ages!" Alex looked over at AJ, "We've only been running for the past five minutes."

"I know! But I seriously don't want to get anymore skinnier than I already am!" AJ said. They rounded one more corner before bumping into something or someone. "Ow! My head!" Alex yelled as she stood up and held her forehead. "Ow, _**MY**_ head!" AJ said, as she too got up from the floor.

They soon looked into the blue covered faces of an infuriated Melina and Gail Kim. "Aw, come on!" Alex yelled looking up at the ceiling, screaming at no one in particular. Melina grinned evilly, "Where do you think you two are going?" As she said this, She and Gail cracked their knuckles, signifying something ugly was about to happen.

Alex gulped, "Um we were just gonna…" Alex started but soon couldn't finish her sentence since Melina tackled her to the floor. Gail doing the same with AJ. Let's just say, it didn't end pretty.

***.***

"I said I was sorry," Alex said as she followed her sister's best friend, Kelly down the arena hallway. Alex had done something unintentionally wrong and Kelly was now mad at her. What Alex did was… she didn't really know herself.

"No, Alex," Kelly said as they both entered the Divas locker room. "You ate my skittles." Alex inwardly groaned, "But I didn't know they were your skittles!" The brunette said. "Well now you know."

Alex's mouth dropped, "But John gave them to me," Kelly turned to face her. "What did you say?" Alex gulped and started to get nervous. Alex knew she had said something wrong; the way Kelly's face was turning red from anger, which Alex didn't really know that it was quite possible for someone to turn that shade of red. "John gave the skittles to me; he said I could have them."

Kelly sighed, "Well now you have to buy me another pack of skittles." Alex's eyes widened. "What? Why do I have to buy you more skittles?" Kelly smiled, "Because, dear friend of mine," Then the smile disappeared. "You ate them." Alex groaned, "Why do bad things always happen to me?" Kelly shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe the universe doesn't like you." Alex sighed and walked off. She had to go to the store, to buy _**somebody**_ some more skittles.

***.***

"You did what?" Eve yelled at her younger sister, Alex, and Alex's best friends AJ and Kaitlyn. "We stole Melina and Gail's ring attire, Then AJ accidently spilt coffee on Maryse, and Kaitlyn was just being Kaitlyn." Alex said. The three girls were sitting on one of the benches in the Divas locker room. In front of her were a seething Eve, Maryse, Melina and Gail.

Eve sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head in disappointment. Seriously who knew her younger sister could get into so much trouble. "Why would you do that?" Eve said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Well we stole Melina and Gail's ring attire because we were bored." Kaitlyn explained. "And I really didn't mean to spill coffee on Maryse, it was an accident," AJ said, then looked to Maryse, "Sorry Ryse, I'll buy you a new shirt." AJ then smiled, for good merit. It seemed that it worked because Maryse visibly calmed down and nodded.

"Well it seems you three have a lot of apologizing to do." Eve said as she directed her eyes to Gail and Melina. The three girls sighed, getting up from the bench and standing in front of the two older women. "We're sorry." They said in unison. Then put on their best innocent looks. Melina and Gail looked at each other then looked to the three girls in front of them. "We forgive you." Melina said. Gail then butted in, "But don't let it happen again." Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn nodded.

Melina and Gail then went to their lockers to get something, but when they opened them, green paint splatted all over their clothes and faces. "ALEX! AJ! KAITLYN!" The two women yelled out. The three girls looked at each other before saying, "Run!" They soon fled the locker room. Melina and Gail not too far behind.

Eve shook her head again, "They'll never learn." Maryse only shrugged. "At least I'm getting a new shirt out of it."

**_A/N: So how was that? Do you think I should write more of these? And how childish is Alex? Please review! It makes me happy! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well here's is another short... very short story about the life of Alex! Enjoy it! :)**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or its people. I only own Alex.<strong>_

Alex and Eve were sitting in a hospital waiting room. "Okay, tell me again why I had to come along?" The younger brunette asked as she adjusted herself on the uncomfortable chair. Eve sighed, now she wished she hadn't made Alex tag along.

"Because Alex, Kelly texted me saying Alicia accidently broke her leg." She explained. Alex rolled her eyes, "Let me guess," Alex started. "She broke her leg playing _**Wii Fit**_." Eve nodded, "That girl seriously needs to stop playing that, last time she almost broke her wrist." She said.

Alex laughed, and then abruptly stopped when her sister glared at her. "Hey, it isn't my fault one of your best friends can't control a Wii remote." Eve wad about to say something when her phone began to ring. "Hello… what do you mean you're not here yet...? So you want me to wait for you… Okay fine… yeah, sure… Bye." Alex turned to Eve. "Who was that?"

"Kelly. She said she would be here in a few minutes, the ambulance stopped to get gas." Eve said. Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are they in an ambulance? It's not even a big deal, Kelly could have driven here on her own," Alex said, growing frustrated. "And don't ambulances have like, extra gas or something?" Eve shrugged, "Beats me, and Kelly said she didn't feel like driving."

A couple minutes past and Eve began to yawn. "Man, I'm tired," She started. "I only got like five hours of sleep last night." Alex rolled her eyes once more, "Tell me you didn't stay up last night to watch that _**Shake it Up! **_Marathon, did you?" Eve lightly hit Alex on her arm and said, "Hey! Don't dis about _**Shake It Up!**_, okay? I don't say anything when you watch,_** Hannah Montana**_."

Alex's mouth dropped, "She is a good singer and she's funny so… leave me alone!" Eve laughed, "Nice come back, sis." Alex only huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, slouching in her seat. "When are Kelly and Alicia getting here?" Alex said, changing the subject. "I don't know." Eve said.

Suddenly Kelly walked down the hall literally dragging an unconscious Alicia Fox. Alex and Eve watched amused as she passed by. A couple seconds later, Kelly came into the waiting room a sweaty mess. "What the hell happened to you?" Alex asked. The blonde held up one finger, trying to catch her breath, and then a nurse came in and gave her a cup of water. After Kelly drank it, she wiped her mouth and said, "Those motherfuckers took too long at the gas station."

"Why, what happened?" Eve asked, curious to know. "Okay so we stopped to get gas, you already know that, and after that, the assholes saw a mother fucking dunkin' donuts across the street! So I got Alicia and walked all the way here!" Kelly said. Alex couldn't stop the laugh that came from her lips. This only made Kelly even angrier. "I'm s-sorry Kelly, it's just you look so funny and the way y-you brought Alicia in, man that was hilarious." Alex said through her laugh.

Kelly and only glared, while Eve secretly hoped Alex would stop. "Shut up Alex, before _**you**_ end up in the emergency room!" The blonde yelled. That made Alex stopped all together. Who knew Kelly could be so threatening and demanding. Well Alex sure didn't know. "Okay, calm down Kelly, I was only trying to lighten your mood."

The blonde nodded, "It's fine. Sorry for yelling." Alex smiled. "It's okay, I forgive you. "Eve then interrupted, "Since we have that situated, let's go get something to eat." Alex and Kelly nodded. "Yeah let's go, Alicia might be in here for a while." Kelly said, heading towards the entrance of the waiting room. "Oh, man is she gonna be pissed when she doesn't find us here." Alex said, and then smiled. "On second thought, that's a pretty good thing." Eve shook her head and laughed, "You two are so mean."

_**A/N: So was that funny? Poor Kelly, had to drag Alicia all the way to the hospital! Please Review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. But enjoy anyway! And i seriously doubt AJ is this dumb in real life.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>_

"That's ridiculous, AJ," Alex said. "Even for me." AJ looked at Alex incredously for a minute before saying, "It's not ridiculous, it's just an opinion." They were walking down the hallway in the arena. Alex rolled her eyes, "Well that's one pretty fucked up opinion." AJ's jaw dropped as they entered the Divas locker room.

When they entered they saw Alex's sister Eve, and Eve's best friend Kelly. Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Eve and Kelly had their heads put together, cheeks touching, looking down. Eve turned around at the sound of her sister's voice and smiled. "We were just watching a video." Eve said, as she lifted up her IPhone. Kelly turned around to and waved. "Hey guys, what's up?"

AJ shrugged, "You know, just hanging out." Eve raised an eyebrow, "Really? What happened now?" AJ crossed her arms and glared pointedly at Eve. "And why do you assume something is wrong?" Kelly and Eve looked at each other, and Kelly said, "Well normally you guys are talking non-stop." Then Eve continued. "And I can practically hear Alex think. And she normally doesn't do that."

Alex glared at her sister and stomped her left foot. "Hey I do think," she paused, "When I want to." Eve rolled her eyes. "Right I believe you. Now seriously, what's wrong?" Alex sat down in a chair and said, "Well AJ thinks people can fly." Eve just stared at AJ and Kelly put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I think I need to sit down for this." Eve said and sat in a chair, next to her sister. Kelly soon following. AJ stood in front of the three girls, "What? It's my opinion. What's wrong with it?" Eve shook her head, "Nothing, it's just people can't fly, April."

"Yeah they do, if you can stay in the air for a period of time, then that means you can fly. Right?" AJ looked at Kelly, who was looking away, her hand still over her mouth. Then she looked at Eve, who was just staring down at her lap. When she looked at Alex, she had a confused look on her face. "You guys don't believe me?"

Alex snorted. "Obviously." AJ glared at her best friend, Alex put up her hands, "Sorry, just speaking the truth." AJ lowered her head, "But they can guys." Eve sighed and looked at AJ, "No they can't AJ, that's just someone falling from a high distance." AJ pouted, "But is still counts."

Alex frowned, "No it doesn't AJ. Plus that's called falling… with style." Kelly couldn't hold it in anymore, "Falling….. With style…. Man that's hilarious… I can't believe…. AJ actually thought that people could fly!" Kelly said through her laugh. Alex looked at Kelly, "What? It does. Just like chickens, which glide with grace," Alex said, and then she paused, "Well not really with grace. But you know."

AJ smiled, "Yeah, you know what chickens remind me of?" Kelly, Eve, and Alex looked at AJ. "They remind me of Michelle McCool on a bad day." The three girls laughed, AJ joining in a few seconds later. "You know what? let's just drop the whole flying thing. I'm hungry."

The three girls nodded, "Yeah, me too. Let's go" Alex said. The four girls left the locker room, laughing and talking about anything and everything.


End file.
